totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahoj, przygodo!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 1 Na ekranie telewizorów pojawia się ekskluzywna willa. Niedaleko niej widać morze oraz ogromny statek przycumowany (? xD) do brzegu. Oprócz tego stał dosyć zniszczony pomost. Oczywiście świeciło wspaniałe słońce i inne duperele, ale nie chce mi się wymyślać. Pojawiają się loga poprzednich serii online. Z willi wychodzi prowadząca, Luciana. Luciana: 'Ahhh, te SPA było cudowne. <3 ''Spojrzała na kamerę. '''Luciana: O, to już? Nie spodziewałam się! Poprawiła szybko włosy, usta i uśmiechnęła się do kamery. Luciana: 'Witajcie w kolejnej fikcji online! Tym razem tematem przepowodnim naszej serii są podróże! To się dobrze składa, bo uwielbiam travelling. <3 Zwłaszcza z Lukusiem. :3 ''Zeszła z tarasu i przeszła nad brzeg morza. Obok statku stały dwie osoby z papierowymi torbami na głowie. Nie ruszały się. 'Luciana: '''Tak, tak, tak... ''Wyciągnęła szminkę i namalowała uśmiechnięte buzie na torbach. '''Luciana: Ja jestem prowadzącą, a oto moi pomocnicy. Są za brzydcy na pokazanie twarzy, na razie musicie się oswoić ze mną. :3 Poklepała jedną z osób po ramieniu. Luciana: Tym razem zobaczymy 12/13/14... Ilu właściwie mamy zawodników? Pomocnicy wzruszyli ramionami. Luciana: Grr, do niczego się nie nadajecie! Szkoda, że odegracie dużą rolę w tym sezonie... Zatarła ręce. Luciana: Iluśtam zawodników stanie do walki o kasę! Ile tego będzie? Jeszcze nie wiem. ^^ W każdym razie nie będą narzekać na nudę! Już ja im na to nie pozwolę. Szyderczy śmiech. Kamerzysta: Możesz się ogarnąć? Luciana: Chciałbyś. <3 Oni już za chwilę się tu pojawią nacudownych.... odlotowych.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ROWERACH. <3 Wreszcie jakaś nowość. :3 Pomocnicy walnęli torbopalma. Luciana: O co tu tak naprawdę chodzi? Dowiecie się już za chwilę! Kiedyś się zrobi. xDDD Pomost Luciana: No to zaczynajmy! Już się nie mogę doczekać. <3 (Notka od Luciany: Pamiętajcie, że przyjeżdżacie na rowerach. :P Niech każdy grzecznie się pojawi, użyjcie swojej wyobraźni. Ponadto możecie tutaj prowadzić już jakieś konwersacje. Wkrótce więcej niespodzianek, zuchy. :3) Na pomost przyjechał swoim zielonym rowerem Lion. Stanął przed prowadzącą, puszczając jej oczko. Lion: Witaj droga pani. Ukłonił się przed nią i pocałował ją w rękę. Lion: 'Widziałem cię w akcji w ubiegłym sezonie. Byłaś naprawdę niesamowita. ''Ponownie pocałował jej dłoń. 'Lion: '''Z taką ślicznotką pewnie każdy chciałby chodzić. '''Luciana: '''Jasne, jasne. :P I tak wolę Luczkę. <3 ''Jako następna przyjechała zdyszana Nina. Zsiadając z roweru ledwo trzymała się na nogach. 'Nina: '''Nie-na-wi-dzę rowerów! ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy. '''Nina: '''Ojej, jeszcze prawie nikogo tu nie ma. <3 No cóż, zacznę chyba od przedstawienia się. Jestem Nina. W sumie zanim przyjdą tu pozostali to zdążę się trochę upić.. to znaczy, odpocząć sobie. :D ''Kolejnym przybyszem była Celestia. O dziwo, nie zdyszana. Na bagażniku rowerka koloru rushowego miała wielką walizkę. '' '''Celestia: Heh, tam też były rowery elektryczne.. Celestia dla ciekawskich. Zdjęła walizkę z roweru, który po prostu się zapalił. (xD) Celestia: Dobrze, że zabrałam ze sobą... Wyjęła kijek z parówką. Celestia: To! Zaczęła grillować parówkę, ale ktoś ugasił pożar. Celestia: ... Wzięła swoją walizkę i odeszła w kierunku Niny. Do dziewczyn podszedł Lion. W jednej ręce trzymał kieliszek dla Niny,w drugiej - maskotkę mononiedźwiedzia. Lion: 'Drogie panie... ''Spojrzał na nie słodko. 'Lion: '''To dla was. ''Dał im prezenty. Nina dostała kileiszek z wódką, a Celestii podarował niedźiwadka. Kolejna ukazała się Alex. Pędziła bardzo szybko w kierunku pomostu, w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła z roweru a rower wpadł do wody. 'Alex: '''Był ubezpieczony nie? :D ''Celestia spojrzała na prezent Lion'a i na samego Lion'a. Po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę przeciwną. '''Celestia: Dobre i to, ale starać to się nie umiesz. Wzięła niedźwiadka i wyrzuciła go wo wody. Celestia: Skocz po niego, wygraj Mistrzostwa w Siatkarstwie Kobiet i wróć żywy z toalety feministek, to może wtedy pogadamy. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, nie oglądając się w jego stronę. Nina bez większego namysłu wypiła zawartość kieliszka i wyrzuciła go za siebie. Po wypiciu skrzywiła się. Nina: 'Trzeba popić... ''Sięgnęła ręką między swoje piersi, z których wyjęła małą buteleczkę wina i wzięła porządnego łyka. 'Nina: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 No to ten tego.. Ekipa zaczyna się zbierać, więc trzeba zaraz zaplanować jakąś imprezę powitalną. :D ''Kolejny przyjechał Vince na swoim niebieskim rowerze. Zszedł, biorąc z niego swoją walizkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, że już dotarł i zaczął gładzić się po pośladku. '''Vince: Ależ on delikatny w dotyku! Niczym jedwab okrywający wspaniałe ciało kobiety tańczącej niczym wiatr kierujący liśćmi w swoim spokojnym rytmie... Nagle przywalił sobie z plaskacza w twarz. Vince: Nie! Teraz nie żyję według prawa podrywu. Znowu sobie zdzielił. Vince: 'Witajcie wszyscy, miło was poznać i znów zobaczyć co niektórych. ''Kątem oka zerknął na prowadzącą oraz pomocnika który wydał się znajomy. Ukłonił się przed wszystkimi. '''Vince: Ah, znów jako zawodnik. Mogę czuć, że żyję! Brakuje mi jednak... Znowu walnął sobie w twarz. Vince: Przestań! Nie możesz znów krzywdzić żadnej i żadnego! Podszedł i ustawił bardzo daleko od dziewczyn. Vince: I nie gadaj do siebie! Zaczął sobie gładzić, bo zaczęło go piec. Do Vince'a podszedł Lion. Lion: 'Witaj w grze, drogi rywalu. Mam nadzieję, że nawiżemy dobre relacje koleżeńskie. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego podstępnie. ''Lion: Mam już plan na całą tą grę i mam zamiar zgarnąć kasę tylko dla siebie! *Pokazał na siebie kciukami*'' 'Vince: '''A nie nawiążemy? Show nie ma standardów już i nawet dyslektyków przyjmują? ''Dmuchnął i wywrócił oczami. 'Vince: '''A zresztą, po coś przylazł? Ja muszę się jednoczyć. ''Machnnął ręką, zjeżdzając ją nad twarzą. '''Vince: Z samym sobą i uspokoić myśli. Vince: To trochę może wydawać się dziwne, ale po tym długim czasie przerwy uświadomiłem sobie, że w sumie po co miłość do kobiety jak są inne sposoby jej wyrażania?'' Tymczasem Alex przyglądała się osobom stojącym w papierowych torbach na głowie. 'Alex: '''Ej, słodziaki? <3 ''Machała przed nimi rękoma, piszczała i stękała, ale oni nic, spojrzała w stronę prowadzącej. 'Alex: '''Czego oni nic nie mówią? ''Tymczasem na swoim czerwonym BMX`ie przyjechał Dustin z plecakiem zamiast walizki. 'Dustin: '''Siema ziomki! Uuu.. Nowe twarze! ''Starał się wzrokiem wyłapać jakąś fajną osobą i wylosował Vince`a. Podeszedł do niego. '''Dustin: '''Siema, stary! Widziałem cię w poprzednim sezonie! '''Vince: O witaj! Miło poznać cię.. ziom? Wystawił rękę by przybić żółwika. Ten też przystawił. Dustin: Powiedz co cię tu znów przyciągnęło? Vince: '''W sumie nie wykazałem się jako zawodnik i cóż, chcę spróbować swoich sił na nowo. No i mogę poznać nowych ludzi i tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. ''Zacisnął pięść, nie mogąc się doczekać. '' '''Vince: '''Także jest jedna osoba która pewnie tutaj będzie, a z którą muszę parę spraw wyjaśnić. '''Dustin: Chodzi ci o Maddie, czy jak jej tam? Vince: 'Chociażby, ale ten rozdział i tak w swoim życiu mam skończony. Nie chcę widzieć tych pięknych dam, ktore uszczęśli.. ''Przywalił sobie w twarz. 'Vince: '''Muszę nie myśleć o tym! '''Dustin: '''No wiesz .. Widziałem Akademik Totalnej Porażki. Trochę przesadziłeś z tą laską .. '''Vince: '''Ja? Ona też nie była bez winy? Dawała się prowokować. '''Dustin: '''Heh.. Czyli rozumiem, że w tym sezonie też się pojawi? :D '''Vince: '''Najpewniej tak, ale kto to wie. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''No cóż, a ty czemu postanowiłeś wziąć udział? ''Dustin się zamyślił '''Dustin: '''No wiesz jak to jest.. Chciałbym przeżyć przygodę i zgarnąć całą kasę. Inny powód to taki, że ojciec mnie wkurza i musiałem się od niego odizolować. Sory, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać .. '''Vince: Rozumiem i w sumie widać, że jesteś bardziej wolną duszą i wolisz sam przezywać przygody. A każdy z nas w tym celu przyjechał. No to można życzyć powodzenia. Dustin: '''I nawzajem. Jest już ktoś co cię niepokoi? '''Vince: '''Powiedzmy, że wolę nie mieć kontaktu jakiegoś z dziewczynami. Zresztą już było widać. Nie chcę jakoś znowu przynieść jakiejś pecha. '''Dustin: '''A tam warto spróbować.. A jeśli mam się już kogoś bać jako rywala to ta dziewczyna co ma na sukience misia.. Wygląda na cichą, ale tacy zawsze są niebezpieczni .. '''Vince: To nie za wcześnie? Nawet nie wiesz jaka jest. Dustin: '''W regionie, w którym mieszkam takich ludzi się po prostu wyczuwa. '''Vince: '''Dzięki, może rzeczywiście. Sam nie wiem, póki co warto na pierwsze zadanie poczekać. Jestem ciekawy, wymyśli prowadząca. '''Dustin: No właśni. Ja też! Vince: 'Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? ''Kolejny niebieskim BEX przyjeżdza Felipe Sasa Santana. 'Felipe: '''Hejka dziewczyny. ''Puścił oko do Niny. ''Felipe: Polubiłem tego gościa Liona.'' 'Felipe: '''Lion może zrobimy sojusz? ''Lion spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. 'Lion: '''Serio? ''Facepalm. '''Lion: '''Nie martw się dam sobie radę sam, ale nie wiem jak z tobą będzie. ''Felipe: Muszę wygrać i pokazać temu Batonowi na co mnie stać!'' ''Lion:' Nie lubię tego Fel-coś tam. Muszę się go pozbyć jak najszybciej! Odszedł od Felipe. Podszedł do Dustin'a by się z nim przywitać. Lion: 'Wita,j drogi rywalu. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. ''Wyciągnął rękę, żeby się z nim przywitać. Dustin także wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. '''Dustin: '''No niech ci będzie, ale ja wolę żółwiki. Taka rada na przyszłość. '''Lion: Spoko. ''Lion: Coś czuję, że Dustin to dobry zawodnik i muszę go mieć na oku.'' Dustin: Jaki jest tutaj twój główny cel? Lion: No cóż... Podrapał się po głowie. Lion: '''Mam zamiar przyżyć jakąś nową przygodę w życiu i zawrzeć nowe znajomości.. ''Lion: Niestety muszę być miły.'' 'Dustin: '''No to widzę, że mamy ten sam cel, ziom. '''Lion: '''To super! Żółwik. ''Wystawił rękę na żółwika. Dustin niechętnie, ale przystawił także swoją. ''Dustin:' Widać ,że ten chłopak chce się tylko podlizać,ale będę miał go na wszelki wypadek na oku. Alex podeszła do Felipe i wskoczyła mu na plecy Alex: 'Siema, złociutki! Masz może trochę cukru? <3 ''W tym czasie na swoim niebieskim elektrycznym rowerze przyjechał Bartholome. '''Bartholome: '''Wcale sie nie zmęczyłem... Kto wpadł na ten niemęczący pomysł z rowerami? '''Luciana: Ja. :D Lion podszedł do Alex. 'Lion: '''Witaj ślicznotko! Jak ci się układa z Jarkiem? ''Spojrzała się w stronę chłopaka 'Alex: 'Świetnie! A nie masz przypadkiem trochę cukru? <3 'Lion: '''Tak. ''Dał jej taczkę, w której było bardzo dużo cukru. 'Lion: '''Proszę. ''Dał jej taczkę, a potem dał jej całusa w polik. ''Zarumieniła się. Alex: 'Złociutki, dzięki. <3 ''Wskoczyła do taczki i zaczęła zajadać cukier. '''Alex: '''Jak ja kocham cukier! '''Lion: Cieszę się, że lubisz cukier. Jeszcze raz dał jej buzi w polik i dodał jej jeszcze więcej taczek z cukrem. Alex: 'Słodziaku, nie całuj mnie tak, bo Jarek się zdenerwuje. :3 ''Spojrzała na taczki z cukrem. 'Alex: '''No, dobra. ^^ ''Wyskoczyła z taczki i jednym ciosem nogą wykopała wszystkie taczki daleko na plazę. 'Alex: '''Straczy już tego cukru, bo jeszcze zwariuje. '''Lion: '''Masz rację. I tak jesteś wystarczająco słodka. ''Puścił jej oczko i machnął swoimi włosami zalotnie. ''Alex: Miło, że chłopak się mną interesuje, ale nie zdradzę Jarka. ;('' 'Alex: '''Wiesz, jak ci właściwie na imię? :D '''Lion: '''Lion, droga pani. ''Puścił ponownie jej oczko. Złapał ją za rękę i pocałował jej dłoń. '''Lion: Jarek na ciebie nie zasługuje. Ponownie pocałował ją w dłoń. Lion: 'On na pewno nie daje ci tyle cukru co ja. ''Podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome: '''Czy wasza cała rozmowa była o cukrze? Jeśli tak, to żal mi was....Kiedy przyjadą inni? '''Lion: '''Wiesz co? Mi jest żal ciebie. ''Wziął go za fraki i wrzucił do wody. 'Lion: '''Nie będziesz mnie i mojej pięknej damy obrażał! ''Splunął na niego śliną. 'Lion: '''Jasne?! ''Poszedł do dziewczyny i ją przytulił. Dziewczyna zrobiła unik. 'Alex: '''Słodziaku, jak chcesz dostać Alex musisz ją złapać! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać po pomoście. Jednak od razu ją złapał za rękę i przysunął ją do siebie ich usta stykały się ze sobą. Już prawie dochodziło do całusa, ale Alex po raz kolejny zrobiła unik. '''Alex: '''Ej, ja kocham tylko Jarka, nie mogę go zdradzać. '''Lion: '''Niech ci będzie.... Ale i tak będziesz kiedyś moja! ''Lion:' Muszę się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! Przyjeżdża Helen z rozwalonym kołem. Helen: ''(mamrocze)'' Głupi rower. Patrzy się na resztę. Helen: O, cześć. Jestem Helen. Lion: 'Witaj, droga pani. ''Pocałował ją w rękę. Ta szybko ją wsadziła do kieszeni. 'Helen: '''Fuj, czy ja ci wyglądam na twoją dziewczynę? '''Lion: '''Ależ ja tylko się witam z tobą, ale jak nie chcesz to nie. ''Odszedł niej i poszedł do reszty. Helen na to uniosła brwi i włożyła słuchawki ''Helen:' Powitanie całusem w rękę? Z chłopakami też się tak wita? Celestia z przymrużeniem oka spojrzała na grupkę przybyłych osób po czym wyjęła karty i zaczęła je przeglądać. ''Celestia: No w sumie.. Nawet śmieszne.. Każdy z nich zachowuje się tak samo.. Mają marzenia na wygranie.. i te "niby" przyjaźnie mają im pomóc?.. Strategicznie wypadają przeciętnie.. Dobra, skończyłam. *wychodzi z pokoiku*'' Luciana: Ojej, jak pięknie. <3 Tyle nowych twarzy. <3 Kto jeszcze nas odwiedzi? <3 Alex: 'Zapewne jakiś Dresik. <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. <3 full|left|335 px Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy zobaczyli nadjeżdżającą na obitym lateksem rowerze Majli ze skrętem w ustach. <3 'Majli: '''No siema! <3 ''Wyjęła skręta z ust i wystawiła język. 'Majli: '''Eee...dobrze trafiłam? ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy z zawiedzionym wzrokiem i miną. ''Majli: No cóż trudno, nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale jakoś dam radę, w końcu twerkować można wszędzie. <3'' 'Majli: '''O! Nadjzedża moja ekipa <3 ''"Ekipa" składała się z jednej karlicy w lateksowym stroju z trójkątnymi cyckami. <3 'Majli: '''No siema, Klementyna! <3 ''Klementyna nic nie powiedziała tylko wystawiła język i się wypięła ,a Majli poklepała ją po tyłku. W tym czasie na różowym dwuosobowym rowerze przyjechała Kimberly. '''Kimberly: Dlaczego mój tata znów musiał mnie w to wkręcić? Przecież tu nawet nie ma zasięgu! Kimberly wyrzuciła swoją różową komórkę, która się rozbiła. Kimberly: A mój sługa jeszcze do tego nie chciał mnie podwieźć na tym głupim rowerze! Kimberly kopnęła rower, który nie drgnął. Kimberly: Auu! No cóż, tym razem dość zgrywania miłej dziewczynki! Całej sytuacji przyglądała się Alex która bawiła się włosami. Do Kimberly podszedł cały przemoknięty Bartholome. Bartholome: 'Cześć. Jak się masz, jesteś zmęczona, nie zadaje za dużo pytań? Więcej nie zadam, bo mi się nie chce... ''W międzyczasie Nina się ogarnęła i podeszła do Majli. 'Nina: '''OMG! Jestem twoją fanką! <3 Chciałabym twerkować tak dobrze jak ty! <3 '''Majli:'O <3 To da się załatwić! :D Klementyna obadaj ją. <3 Klementyna obeszła Ninę w koło. a następnie klepnęła ją po tyłku. 'Klementyna: '''Idealna pupcia. :3 '''Majli: '''Bosko. <3 ''Wyciągnęła z monstrualnej walizki, która była przymocowana do roweru Klementyny, butelkę wódki i małe radio. Po chwili z radia wydobyły się dźwięki "We Can't Stop" <3 'Majli:'Jest krupniczek i muzyka. <3 Można twerkować. <3 Wzięła łyka wódki i podała butelkę Ninie, następnie zaczęła twerkować, a Klementyna klepała ją po tyłku. <3 'Majli: '''No dajesz...eee...jak ty własciwie masz na imię? :D '''Nina: '''Jestem Nina. :D ''Napiła się i zaczęła twerkować. 'Nina: '''Ale fajnie. <3 Przyda mi się to kiedyś do zabaw w łóżku. <3 ''Luciana z rozbawieniem przyglądała się Majli. 'Luciana: '''Komizm sytuacyjny, to lubię. :D ''Tymaczasem przyjechała na rowerze Maddie, który się pod nią rozpadł. '' '''Maddie: '''Ale bosko, normalnie jak pierwszy rower, który dostałam od babci... Co prawda zrobiony z wełny na drutach, ale jakoś miałam ubaw... Więc, cześć wszystkim! ''Pomachała do wszystkich, nikt jej nie odmachał. 'Maddie: '''Entuzjazm znany mi z poprzednich sezonów... ''Maddie usiadła, oparła się o rozwalone części roweru i zaczęła pisać jakieś opowiastki w notesie. '''Felipe: Cześć Maddie co tam piszesz? Maddie: '''Nic, co musisz wiedzieć. Tyle mam do powiedzenia na ten temat. '''Felipe: Maddie możesz mi powiedzieć nikomu nie wygadam. Maddie: 'Przecież nie piszę niczego prywatnego, po prostu nie chwalę się swoimi rzeczami z notesu, który w dodatku notorycznie ukrywam przed ludźmi. O, nagle teraz go nie ukryłam... ''Wzięła notes, zamknęła go i schowała za plecy. '''Felipe: Jak chcesz to ja zawsze jestem do usług. Maddie: 'A czy ja wyglądam jak księżniczka z zamku? Lub jak typowa laska, którą możesz zabrać do domu po randce w pizzeri? Nie wydaje mi się, nie potrzebuję niczyich usług, poradzę sobie sama. ''Kimberly widząc przyjazd Maddie zrobiła się blada '''Kimberly: Czy to nie ta idio... to znaczy dziewczyna, która mnie uderzyła z liścia? Muszę się ukryć! Kimberly szybko schowała się za swój rower, myśląc, że ta jej nie zauważy Felipe:'Co robisz? ''Helen wszystkim się bacznei przyglądała w milczeniu. ''Helen:' Wygląda na to, że gram o zwycięstwo to z głupkami, to z podrywaczami.Tylko ta Maddie wygląda na mądrą. Lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, byle nie za blisko. Helen podeszła trochę to Maddie tak by tamta nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Maddie: 'Wygląda na to, że gram o tą kasę z głupkami, podrywaczami i innymi nie wiadomo czym... Tylko ta Helen wygląda na normalną... Czemu wszystko nie może być tak jak kiedyś, kiedy to jeszcze był Jeremy i nie musiałam uczestniczyć w tych programach... ''Zaczęła rysować w notesie męską sylwetkę. Felipe podchodzi do Luciany 'Felipe:'Już wszyscy? Tymczasem do Maddie podeszła Alex, zagadała. 'Alex: '''Hej, idiotyczny ten pomysł z rowerami nie? :D ''Maddie zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła notes. 'Maddie: '''Jeszcze jak... Najwidoczniej mieli niski budżet, ale czego się spodziewać, w końcu to Totalna Porażka. Ich budżet to chyba też totalna porażka. ''Alex zaśmiała się 'Alex: '''Taak! Najdziwniejsze te dwie osoby stojące w workach papierowych na głowie ''Pokazała na osoby z workami na głowie 'Maddie: '''Tsa, to prawda. Wolałabym pełnić fuchę kucharzyny niż pomocnicy osoby prowadzącej, bo za to i tak się kasy nie dostaje... '''Alex: '''Tak zwane "ofiary" pani prowadzącej. <3 ''Wyciągneła ze stanika kostkę cukru 'Alex: '''Chcesz? W ogóle Alex jestem. ;3 '''Maddie: '''Ee tak, dzięki. Jestem Maddie. Dobry ten cukier, skąd go masz? Poza tym, że ze stanika... '''Alex: '''Tam z kąd pochodze jest pełno dobrego cukru, zawsze mam go trochę w zapasie. <3 '''Maddie: '''W takim razie musisz mieć chyba bogatą rodzinę. W Wielkiej Brytanii cukier kosztuje około 3 funtów i 49 pensów, tak mi się wydaje, od dawna w domu nie byłam i tylko szlajam się po tych konkursach Totalnej Porażki. '''Alex: '''Bogatą? Słodka, na Gwadelupie panuje bieda nie od dawna, a cukier po prostu sadzimy i zbieramy. To jest właśnie naturalny cukier, słodka i błyszczący. <3 '''Maddie: '''Sorry, nie wiedziałam. Z geografii zawsze byłam słaba, a co dopiero z ekonomii światowej. Czy tam, państwowej, nie wiem. Ale cukier na serio bardzo dobry... ''Alex uśmiechnęła się 'Alex: '''Fajnie, że ci smakuję. '''Maddie: '''Co sądzisz o pozostałych? '''Alex: '''Dziwna jest ta cała Majli, zboczona jakaś. ''Alex podrapała się po głowie '''Alex: '''Wiesz, wydaje mi się że to nie koniec niespodzianek. <3 '''Maddie: '''Ja ogólnie to się przyzwyczaiłam już do tych wszystkich dziwadeł, debili i głupoli... Mam za sobą już 2 takie sezony, z czego 2 to chyba był najbardziej... Pełny spisków i idiotów? '''Alex: '''Hihi ^^. Mój to taki pierwszy, nikogo praktycznie nie znam i wgl. ;( ''Alex: Wydaje mi się, że zaprzyjaźnimy sie. <3'' 'Maddie: '''Jesteś spoko Alex :3 Taki tam trochę krejzol w tobie siedzi, ale nikomu to jeszcze nie zaszkodziło ^^ '''Alex: '''Wiem. <3 '''Felipe:'Muszę zdowyć sojusznika Felipe podchodzi do Alex 'Felipe:'A może zawżemy sojusz? '''Alex: '''Pewnie! <3 ''Alex: Jasne, że nie! <3'' 'Maddie: '''Ja w żadne układy nie wchodzę. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie. ''Celestia przyglądała się gromadce rozmawiającej ze sobą, w sumie, po utracie kart to nic do roboty nie miała. ''Celestia:' Eh, lepiej się zapoznać.. z "konkurencją", choć mam pokojowe zamiary i nie zamierzam robić sobie wrogów, to będę pewna na kogo uważać. Może ta "grupa" będzie przynajmniej ciekawa.. Podeszła do grupki składających się z.. nawet nie wie kogo (xD). Celestia: 'Witajcie, nazywam się Celestia. ''Jak przystało na Wiktoriańską Angielkę lekko się ukłoniła. '''Celestia: '''Nudzę się to postanowiłam poznać moich przyszłych lub teraźniejszych przyjaciół w celu konwersacji. ''Celestia: A jak, jestem w końcu "wyrafinowana". Dopóki ktoś mnie nie ogra lub spasuje rundę, to będę się zachowywała tak jak teraz.'' 'Felipe:'Jak można powiedzieć nikomu sie nie ufa 'Felipe:'Mam godnych przeciwników 'Maddie: '''Normalnie, ja praktycznie nikomu nie ufam. Oh, witaj Celestio. Jestem Maddie, i widzę że również pochodzisz z Anglii. ''Wstała i ukłoniła się podobnie jak Celestia. Alex spojrzałą w stronę Celestii 'Alex: '''Cześć jestem Alex. :) ''Ukłoniła się jak przystało na zawodnika Karate W tym czasie podszedł do nich Bartholome 'Bartholome:'O co chodzi? Coś przegapiłem? Mam nadzieję że nic ważnego :/ '''Bartholome:Muszę byc miły , nie chce mi się ,ale trzeba... '' '''Celestia:' To o czym rozmawiacie? Chciałabym podpasować się do tej rozmowy.. i oczywiście was poznać. '''Celestia: '''Maddie również pochodzi z Angli?... ciekawe.. 'Felipe:'Bartholome może sojusz? Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata